The Teenage Life of Rin Kagamine
by Ai Yurusarenai
Summary: The teenage life of Rin Kagamine, one of the Kagamine twins.
1. Chapter 1

The warm morning sun was shining brightly through the windows. It fell on the right cheek of Rin who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. The warmth from the sun made her twitch her cute little nose. Not feeling like it to continue sleeping, she reached out to the alarm clock by her bedside to look at the time as it was a school day and she would not want to be late again. To her shock, she was late again. She got up out of her bed, grabbed her towel and quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school. She took her orange toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. Next, she threw herself under the icy cold shower as she did not have time to warm the water. She was shivering cold under the shower but she remained strong so that she would not be late for school again. After she was done, she grabbed her towel and dried herself well.

She ran back into her bedroom and closed the door. She put on her school unifrom and dried her hair using her orange hair dryer. The orange brush on her table was what she reached for after that and she brushed her hair. In front of her giant mirror she stood as she put on her her hair clips and hair band. ' I sure look really cute today as usual' she said so smiling to herself. She straightened out herself and twirled in front of the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Suddenly, she heard a burst of laughter coming from the entrance to her room. To her suprise, her younger twin brother, Len was standing in front of the door to her room. 'Good morning, sis. You sure look so 'cute' sis especially when you are blushing after I heard you say that,' he said laughing. Rin's cheeks turned red as tomatoes when she heard that. 'Stupid Len. What were you doing in front of my room? You pervert, you weren't peeping at me, were you?' she said filled with rage. Len blushed at that statement. ' I'm not that desperate sis and I'm not a peeping tom. Mom told me to call you down for breakfast. Hurry up or you are gonna be late, oh my cute sis,' he said playfully. Rin took one of her pillows and threw them at Len but he managed to dodge it in time as he closed the door. 'Stupid Len!' cried Rin in anger. 'You used to be sweet and innocent when you were little. Oh, where my sweet and innocent darling lil bro?' she thought to herself.

'I'm going to be late again if I don't hurry,' she said so to herself as she hurried herself downstairs. 'Good morning, Mom , Dad and ...Len,' she said to everyone downstairs. 'Good morning, Rin' her parents replied. 'Good morning, oh my cute sis,' said Len jokingly. She was still angry about what had happened earlier but she did not want that to ruin her day. She sat on her sit and was actually suprised that everyone was relaxed and not panicking about being late. 'Dad aren't you going to be late for work? And Len what do you think you are still doing?' she said with a weird look. 'What do you mean dear? It's still early. You are the one who is quite early for school' said her dad. 'I'm eating my banana pancakes sis. What do you think I'm doing?' said Len. 'But I... I... I was late,' she said but stopped when she heard her mom giggled. 'Len-kun was sure right. You are going to wake up early if we set your clock an hour early. Good job Len,' said her mom. 'What!' screamed Rin. 'Glad to help mom,' said Len. 'Now, Rin eat your toast or you are really going to be late,' said her mom. Rin was angry about what had just happened but she was so hungry so she took a bite of her toast with orange marmalade. She quickly finished her toast and drank a glass of orange juice. 'Well, I'm off Mom and Dad,' she said kissing her mom and dad on the cheeks. 'Whoa, wait for me sis' Len said as he quickly finish his pancakes and glass of milk. 'I don't wait for 'geniuses'' she said to Len as she put on her shoes and got out of the house. She ran out of her house still thinking of the incident that had just occured. 'Stupid good for nothing Len. Acting all smart,' she said furiously.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

'Good morning, Rin,' said her next door neighbour, . had a daughter named Miku who was Rin's senior and the Vice President of her school. She was quite close with Miku because she always help out at the Student Council's room. 'Good morning, . Where's Miku-senpai? Already at school nee?' she said. 'Yeah, she is. She got some work to do,' replied her. 'Well I better get going now . See you later' said Rin running. The cherry blossoms trees were blooming and beautiful pink petals fell on Rin's hair and hands as she stood under the trees admiring their beauty. 'Kawaii desu. The first cherry blossoms to fall today too. Aren't I'm lucky?' she said smiling to herself. She brushed off the petals on her hair as she began to start her steps again. There were ten cherry blossoms petals on her hands as she counted them. She blew them off her hands and suddenly a gust of wind came her way blowing cherry blossoms on her face. 'Oh no. Now I'm going to get petals in my mouth if this doesn't stop soon' she said to herself covering her face. The gust of wind stopped and she could finally see again. 

Suddenly, she was shocked by the sound of a bicycle stopping right next to her. It was her super cute senpai, Kaito-senpai who stopped next to her. 'Ohayou Rin-chan. You look cute as usual today too,' he said to her as usual. 'Arigatou Kaito-senpai,' replied Rin. What Kaito did next sure suprised Rin as he put his hand over her head. She blushed feeling a little embarassed. 'Here a cherry blossom petal was stuck in your hair,' said Kaito as he gave her the petal. 'Thank you Kaito-senpai,' said Rin shyly. 'Damn you senpai. Why do you have to be so cute? You are making me blush,' she thought to herself. Kaito smiled at her a cute smile and asked her if she would like a ride to school. She was suprised because that was actually the fifth time he asked to give her a ride. She was quite hesitant at first because she did not want to trouble Kaito-senpai. From afar she saw Len looking for her. 'Damn it. I don't wanna see that jerk of of a lil brother now,' she thought. She was struck with an idea and decided to use Kaito-senpai's offer as a mean to get away from Len as soon as possible.

'Sure Kaito-senpai. I would love to ride with you today,' she said smiling cutely. Kaito gave her his most adorable smile as she said her answer and she sorted of saw him blushing a little bit back at her. She sat at the passenger's seat and gave her bag to Kaito-senpai so he could put it in the basket. 'Hold on tight Kawaii Rin-chan,' he said to her. Rin held on to him as tight as she could when she saw Len getting near to her. 'Senpai hurry, he's here already. I don't want to gat caught by him. Help me Senpai,' screamed Rin. Kaito was startled at first but when he turned to look behind his back at Rin, he saw Len and knew that Rin wanted to get away from him. 'Don't worry my kawaii hime. I'll get you away from that 'monster' that you are so scared of,' said Kaito jokingly. He started to paddle his bicycle and in no time managed to get away from Len. Rin laughed all the way to school and Kaito laughed with her too. When they arrived in front of the school gate, Rin said thanks to Kaito and gave him a little kiss on his left cheek as a thank you. That kiss suprised Kaito and he blushed red as a tomato. 'A kiss as a thank you, Kaito-senpai,' said Rin smiling innocently.

To be continued...

P.S:Poor Kaito...XD


	3. Chapter 3

Both of them were suddenly interrupted by Gumi and Teto, Rin's two best friends. 'Ohayou Rin-chan, Senpai,' said the both of them in unison. Gumi being the meticulous person saw that Kaito's face was red as tomato and told Teto who was next to her what she thought of at the moment. 'Rin-chan did you do something to Senpai?' asked Gumi to Rin out of sheer curiousity. 'What do you mean by that? I just gave him a little kiss on the cheek as thanks,' said Rin playfully. Teto being the hyper one out of the three of them screamed 'Rin-chan kissed Kaito-senpai!'. All eyes were on the four of them now. Footsteps sounding like herds of animals coming through was heard and in no time at all the four of them were surrounded. The people that surrounded them were the students of the school too and all of them were either in Rin's Fan Club or Kaito's Fan Club. 'Nani Teto-chan what did you just said?' all of them said approaching Teto in a crazy fan mode. 'Rin kissed Kaito-senpai,' said Teto baffled. All eyes now turned to both Rin and Kaito. The guys from Rin's Fan Club asked their darling angel Rin about what had happened and so did the girls from Kaito's Fan Club to Kaito. 'It was just a thank you kiss minna,' said Rin sweetly. All of the guys were relieved to hear that although deep down they felt jealous at Kaito for getting a kiss from Rin. The girls did not take that news very well as all of them screamed at the thought of someone kissing Kaito. 'Senpai, onegaishimasu. Please tell us what is the relationship between Rin-chan and you?' said all of them. Rin was about to say something but Kaito interrupted her.

'Well, minna the truth is I am going to show you all now,' said Kaito. Kaito took Rin's right hand with his right hand and kissed it. Rin turned red and was shocked. 'Rin-chan, ai shi teru nee. Will you be my special someone?' said Kaito with a dashing smile that will make any girl faint. Rin let go of Kaito's hand and said 'Senpai, it's not good to joke around about something like that,'. Kaito's face turned serious and he said to Rin 'I've never been this serious in my whole life,'. What Kaito said totally shocked everyone that was there especially the guys and girls from the fan clubs. Rin was in a moment where she was so baffled that she could not think. Kaito's face then turned back to his usual happy and cute nature as he said 'You can tell me your answer anytime at all. I don't mind waiting,'. A confused Rin was unable to utter any words at all. Suddenly, out of the blue a figure with yellow hair in a ponytail caught all that were there by surprise as he pulled Rin toward him in a hasty manner. Squeals was heard from another group of girls 'Kyaaaa, it's Len-kun,'. 'Get away from my onee-chan, you 'kidnapper' and perverted Senpai, kissing my sis hand out of the blue,' said Len with great fury. 'Baka Len don't be so disrespectful toward Senpai. I don't mind it because I did give him a kiss too,' said Rin. 'What!' screamed Len next to Rin. Soon sparks were flying between Kaito and Len as usual. 'I didn't kidnap her. I saved her from a yellow 'monster',' said Kaito got Len more enraged then before. All the girls and guys from the fan clubs including Len's were scared at the fierce auras they were emitting.

Rin who was in the middle of the both of them tried to calm both of them down. Finally, it worked and the sparks stopped flying around. 'Well I'll see you later during our 'lunch date' then Rin-chan' said Kaito while getting into the school area. Rin suddenly screamed as if she was in a hysteria. 'My lunch. My bento. I forgot to take it because I rushed out as soon as I was finished with breakfast,' said Rin almost breaking in tears. 'It's alright Rin-chan. I'll treat you to lunch nee. Don't cry. A kawaii hime like you shouldn't do that,' said Kaito but he was rudely interrupted by Len. 'Rin-chan will be having lunch with me today because I have her bento with me,' said Len while showing the orange lunch box that he was holding. Rin saw the orange lunch box and almost screamed in joy. She tried to take it off Len but Len was not letting go of it. 'Hey Len, give me my bento,' said Rin in an agitated voice. 'Sure sis, but you're having lunch with me. Not that no good Senpai of yours,' said Len still not letting go of the lunch box. Suddenly, Len felt nothing on his right hand, his hand felt light as a feather. Kaito took Rin's lunch box and started to make his way into the school area again. 'Give me that back Senpai,' said Len followng Kaito from behind. Suddenly, a voice was heard admist all of the chaos. 'Minna, you all better get to class now or you're all going to be late,' said a tall figure that was watching them the whole time.

To be continued


End file.
